


【天卓】返祖现象

by Ztsinly_cream



Category: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding - Fandom, 卓定, 天卓, 高天亮, 高天亮/卓定 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztsinly_cream/pseuds/Ztsinly_cream
Summary: 雷点：猫化，尾奸
Kudos: 16





	【天卓】返祖现象

卓定是被热醒的。  
自从他出现返祖现象之后高天亮就不允许他随便出门，即使要出去也把人捂得严严实实——好在在零下几度的城市里这样的打扮也不太引人注目——美其名曰保护卓定以免被科研机构当成稀有物种抓去研究。不过有了尾巴之后穿裤子实在硌得慌，卓定也就乐得宅在家里每天打游戏消磨大好的无限期放假时光。  
不过这种情况显然不在他的假期计划之内。  
屋子里有地暖，光着脚踩在木地板上也不会觉得冷；可是腿在发软，卓定从沙发上下来的时候一个踉跄差点跪倒地上。身体不是感冒发烧的热感，而是一种奇异的从体内发散的隐隐热度。  
高天亮不在家——大概是在他睡着的时候出去了。热感越来越明显，卓定扶着墙急急的逃进房间里，他不知道自己身上发生了什么，只好采取最直接的逃避措施。没有整理好的被窝里全是淡淡的高天亮身上和他自己相同的洗衣液味道，猫咪在熟悉的环境里本能的放松下来，发间的黑色尖耳小幅度的动了动。  
然而那种躁动感愈发肆无忌惮，从下半身燎起的火花让人难以忍受，卓定身后的猫尾贴着被单摇摆，皮毛蹭过布料擦出一点点细微的快感。  
不够…。  
难以启齿的空虚感升腾起来，卓定夹着腿齿间溢出难耐的呻吟，双人床的另一边一片冰凉提醒他高天亮现在不在他身边的事实，生性黏人的猫无助的攥住手边的绒被发出低低的呜声。  
尾巴从后方探进腿间的时候卓定被吓了一跳，他试图把它拽开，但那条猫尾此时好像有了自己的意志一般固执的圈住他的大腿根，明晃晃的反映着主体的欲望。  
卓定放弃了，他放任那条不听指挥的尾巴夹在腿内，大概是因为实在难受的缘故尾巴开始缓缓的蹭，细软短毛摩挲着柔嫩的皮肤撩起一阵微弱的酥麻。他不是不知道这种感觉代表着什么，然而这种忽然升腾的欲望让他下意识的手足无措。猫尾在腿间抽动的感觉与某次高天亮诱哄他用腿的处境有些相似，与之不同的是这种小动作没有让他感到好受一些，反而让火焰愈发放肆的窜到身体的每一个角落——天知道卓定的本意是想自己好受一点。  
他现在被吊在一种不上不下的尴尬境地，屁股上仅剩的一条内裤早在一开始就被丢到了地板上，前端也颤颤巍巍的翘起，后穴里隐隐约约的发烫。卓定把手伸向自己的下身缓缓揉弄却总是不得要领，没过一会儿就觉得手腕发酸，有些压抑不住的喘息声从他的齿关漏出来。  
小天怎么还没回来……  
发情期的猫变得更加黏人，本就敏感的嗅觉被情欲催发，一点淡淡的味道都能明显的感觉到，但气味终究比不上真人身体的温度，卓定趴在床上大半张脸埋进被子把令人脸红的声音尽数收起，眼神却直直的盯着紧闭的房门，后尾在腿间慢慢的进出。

“K皇？”  
高天亮开门的时候没看到人，本来应该在沙发上睡着的小猫消失的无影无踪，只有一床毯子散乱的摊在卓定先前在的地方，表示曾经有人使用过它。  
他会去哪儿？  
地暖没关掉大概就是还在家里，他出门的时候小猫本来在沙发上睡得正香，现在应该是醒了才跑掉，为什么喊他却没有回应？  
高天亮一通胡想把自己搞的心神不宁，拉开卧室门时看到熟悉的黑猫耳朵才安心下来，然而下一秒他的注意力就被眼前的景色吸引了。  
“卓定？”  
沉浸在自我意识中的卓定被他这一声拉回些神志，吓得猛地把尾巴从腿间抽出来，敏感的尾部稍有些刺激就能产生潮水般的快感，他没忍住惊喘一声，尾音上扬带着些难耐的意味。他抬眼看向高天亮，蒙着一层薄薄水雾的眼睛看上去可怜兮兮，“小天……”  
高天亮刚走到床边就被猫扑了个满怀，卓定头顶的猫耳朵耷拉着变成飞机耳昭示着主人此时低落的心情：“你怎么才回来啊……”  
“去买点东西。…你不舒服吗？”高天亮拍拍他的背以示安抚，紧接着就发觉了卓定的不对劲——他的体温有些太高了，呼吸声也加重不少。  
“…好热……”卓定难耐地喘息着，腿在高天亮身上磨蹭，高天亮被他撩的有些起反应，但理智告诉他当务之急是确认对方到底怎么了。“乖，先下来。”  
“唔。”卓定乖巧的坐到床上，身前挺翘的性器暴露在对方的视线里，他有些羞赧地想用手遮住却被高天亮拦下来。  
看上去不是感冒发烧。高天亮恍然大悟。

“要做吗？”  
变成猫了之后有属于猫的生理现象也并不奇怪，高天亮终于意识到这是猫咪特有的发情期，虽然出现的时间点有些奇怪，但是卓定的动作显然已经解释了一切。  
他伸手去握住卓定身下的茎体，对方本就快到极限，被他手法熟练的摸了几下就射出来；卓定凑上来亲他的唇角，被他捏住了下巴把人抓着亲吻。舌尖强势的攻入对方的口中，温柔的舔过上颚和齿关，卓定生涩的回应他，舌尖追逐着高天亮的舌尖，粗糙的舌面摩擦在一起带来些微的刺激感。  
平日紧致的后穴因为发情期的缘故放松下来，勉强插入一根手指。高天亮还是担心伤着卓定，伸手把床头柜里的润滑液摸出来，水状的滑液在身下被抹开，有一些滴在床单上流下一点略深的痕。  
卓定的睡衣早就被人扒了丢在地上，和高天亮的衬衫混在一起，在卓定模糊的视野里仅剩下几个黑白相间的色块。高天亮的手指在他的身后进出着扩张，卓定甚至能很清楚的感觉到异物感变得越来越明显。  
尾巴被人捉住的时候卓定忍不住颤抖起来。高天亮的另一只手压在他的小腹上，稍稍用力就能感觉到内里手指的动作。对方扩张的动作并不快，但手上的薄茧剐蹭着内壁给人带来了莫大的刺激，卓定抬手咬住手背不让自己的呻吟声泄出来，纠结的心思明明白白写在脸上——跟高天亮在一起这么久他还是保有着脸皮薄的习性。  
手指被抽出后有那么一瞬间的短暂的真空期，紧接着空虚感就被更强的充实感替代，高天亮缓缓地将自己顶入，完全契合的时候两个人都舒服得呻吟出声。卓定暂时地抛弃了他的羞耻心，凑上去和高天亮接吻，缠绵的水声里夹着一句模糊的邀请。  
“小天…小天你动一下……”

谁能拒绝可爱猫咪的请求呢？  
高天亮扶住他的腰窝，迅速的抽出又沉腰挺入。他没有用那种暴风雨似的快速进攻，但每一下动作几乎都是全根拔出又狠而用力地顶入。卓定死死抓住高天亮的手臂，用力到指尖都发白仿佛要把指尖嵌进对方皮肉里。他已经顾不上矜持的问题了，尖叫声一声比一声软，头上的猫耳朵随着被冲撞的频率一抖一抖。  
“舒服吗哥哥？”高天亮凑到他耳边吹气，还有闲心空出只手来捏了捏那对颤动的副耳。  
“不要这么叫……”卓定最怕高天亮喊哥哥，那点几乎被丢掉的羞耻感又被这个称谓激发了。他慌乱地讨饶，可惜高天亮完全没打算放过他。“我想这么叫，”小狐狸狭长的眼睛可怜兮兮地耷拉下来，“哥哥不喜欢这样吗？还是哥哥觉得不舒服？”话音刚落他就加快了速度，“哥哥是喜欢这样吗？”  
卓定所剩无几的理智终究是被快感搅散了，“舒服…呜！轻一点……”  
“哥哥你好难伺候啊，”高天亮的语气里分明带着笑意，动作却是停下了，“还想要吗哥哥？”  
“要……”一边被喊哥哥一边做也太超过了，卓定一时竟分不清是快感跟强烈还是羞耻感更明显，抑不住的泪水顺着脸颊滑落浸入身下的被褥里。  
高天亮忽然想起自己刚进门是看见的景象，恶劣的小心思又被勾起来，他伸手捉住卓定身下不安分的尾巴，手心贴住细软的皮毛上下滑动。猫尾作为猫咪身上最敏感的部位本来就是禁区，被人这么玩弄更是不得了。卓定呜咽一声手脚都发软，呼唤高天亮的声音都带了点哭音：“小天，小天——”  
“别哭啊…。”高天亮吻去他眼角的泪花，“等等会很舒服的，乖。”  
再刺激的快感熟悉之后也会适应，高天亮手心的温热敷贴着尾部带来奇妙的舒适感，身下不断被顶弄进出的欢愉成了享受。卓定的手勾着高天亮的脖颈，眼神虽然迷乱但却有着他自己特有的单纯。  
带着绒毛的东西从交合处扫过去，卓定突然意识到了什么，迷迷糊糊间感觉到高天亮牵着他的尾巴慢慢往下：“唔…小天你要做什么…？”  
“想试试吗？”  
“嗯？”  
卓定完全没有意识到自己已经掉进了对方的圈套里，他发出一个迷惑的音节，然后感觉到自己的尾尖重重的擦过两人紧密贴合的地方。“呜嗯——”他整个人弹起来，腰部向上绷出一条漂亮又情色的曲线，后庭狠狠地收缩险些把高天亮夹射，强烈到令人恐惧的快感在一瞬间侵袭了卓定的大脑几乎让他晕厥过去，过了一会儿才缓过神来。他大口地喘息着。像刚被挽救的落水人。高天亮的亲吻就势落下来，轻飘飘的落在卓定的眉心和侧脸。“没事的，没事的……”他放低声音安抚着猫咪，“放松点，别怕，等下我会轻点的。”  
“不，不要了…。”  
“哥哥——”故技重施。  
又来了，怎么可能拒绝他。卓定最受不得的就是高天亮撒娇，对方喊哥哥的时候是最有力的killing part——平日里摆着精明架子骚话满天飞的弟弟放软了语气恳求他，上挑拖长的尾音里带了三分服软七分恃宠而骄，亲昵的称呼里藏了十足的得意。  
——高天亮自信他的最亲密爱人绝不会推开他。

卓定咬着唇纠结许久终于松了口：“好吧，不要太过分……”  
得了逞的狐狸笑得眼睛弯弯。他凑过去和对方黏黏糊糊地接吻顺便延续了先前的动作，拇指摩挲着尾尖把它牵到穴口，还未释放的挺立性器却退出了暖巢。  
下一秒，毛茸茸的条状物顶替了性器捅入甬道。卓定惊得睁大眼睛，从尾部和后庭同时传来的快感一时把他逼得失了声。过了不应期的阴茎颤颤的立起来，夹在两人身体之间随着高天亮的动作被摩擦着。卓定紧紧地搂住高天亮，想阻止对方的动作却只是徒劳。他抓着对方的手哀求，声音却因为过度的欢愉拔高成尖叫：“小天，小天不要——拿出去，求你……”  
高天亮慢条斯理地拿捏着卓定的尾巴缓缓抽送，尾巴尖上的毛被体液和润滑剂润湿服服帖帖地贴在皮肤上：“舒服吗哥哥？”  
“呜……”卓定哭噎着，因为过强的快感一句话都讲不出来。  
“哥哥——”高天亮不依不饶，他凑到卓定耳边，语气比起请求更像哄骗。  
“哥哥今天用后面可以吗？”  
他没给卓定反应的时间，手上的动作突然加速，推进的力度一次比一次大。卓定眼神都散了，唯有听到高天亮的问句才聚起些微神志。“不……”  
“试试嘛哥哥，真的很舒服的。”高天亮调笑着调整了角度往卓定的敏感点顶过去。快感越攒越浓达到一个峰值，高天亮适时的凑上来亲卓定的耳尖，犬齿叼住对方的耳垂不轻不重地研磨，另一只手不安分的从后颈一路摸下来，顺着脊背摸到尾椎处，指腹贴住尾根轻轻打转。过电般的酥麻感传到四肢百骸叫人措手不及，卓定终于压抑不住哭出声来，前端跳动着一股一股喷出稀薄的白液。他的尾巴还留在自己的身体里，被高天亮拿捏着想抽出来却又不敢动作。高天亮把那条猫尾拽出来的时候后穴还象征性的挽留了一下，“还想要？”高天亮把自己的性器抵上穴口，“哥哥再忍忍。”  
再次被实打实的填满的时候卓定轻轻的呜咽了一下，高潮余韵显得尤其的长，高天亮快速地顶弄几下引发他的又一次小高潮。前面那处已经射不出什么东西，只有颤抖的身躯显示主人正在经受一潮快感的侵犯。  
“我不行了……”卓定闭着眼睛喘息，他的嗓子已经哑了，听起来软绵绵的招人怜爱。高天亮也快到极限，他掐着人的腰又顶了十几下，想要退出去的时候却被叫了停。卓定软着声音勉强的用尾巴勾住高天亮的手腕，吐出的话语模糊不清却是直白的纵容。  
“你想吗…想的话今天就弄进来吧，没关系……”  
高天亮所剩不多的自制力在一瞬间被击退了，他很用力地顶到最里面，忍耐许久的性器射出浓稠的精。卓定哆哆嗦嗦地捂住自己的腹部，内里被灌满的感觉异样又令人欲罢不能，不知道是满足抑或是什么别的情绪在作崇。高天亮揽着他瘫在床上，抬手撩开他被汗湿的额发。

“等一下再去清理？”  
“好累…”卓定强撑着回应高天亮，“你帮我吧？”  
“你想怎样都行。”


End file.
